Codependency
by hmfan24
Summary: Codependency - a relationships where one is physically or psychologically addicted to the other. Sasuke gradually finds this out as he spends time with Hinata. A dark humored parody of Sasuke's insufferable interests. Lime


**hmfan24: First real shot at a parody. I'm aiming it at dudes from Sasuke's perspective which is kind of weird for me.**

Co-dependency

Before, most mornings had been cold and dreary. Rather than feel energized, I felt drained before the sun entered the sky. I'd spend at least an hour trying to muster as much energy as I could to sweep my dead feet to the edge of the bed in order to acquaint them with the floor. The edges of the bed were often cold enough to wake me from my somnolence even in the heat of July. When I met the mirror, dark bags hung from my stony eyes and cold sweat glistened on my brow from the terrors that frequented my dreams. Sometimes it felt like vigorously splashing my face with water could rinse the horror of a man that was reflected, yet often it didn't.

"Alone with your pity, are you?" I'd mockingly smirk at my reflection. Pitiful I was of myself. At the age of 22 years, I may have only uttered 22 words within the last year. Despite being anti-social, even monsters like me required company of some sort. I had a cat. I had a dog. I had 2 llamas. The llamas died last Spring on the same day with each other as true lovers tended to do.

Love. Love was something that over-set me with fear. Thinking of the word, thinking of the people that the word evoked, caused my gag reflexes. I was one of those men that was too emotionally scarred to attach myself romantically to someone. It's only natural for even the thought of such a troublesome feeling to conjure up physical intolerance, right? So when I saw the "Ivory Heiress of Konoha"'s face, I felt like retching.

She was camped-out in a grove beyond a hill where I trained often. Smiling and laughing and socializing with a nameless face she must've been partnered with for a particular mission. Lilies surrounded her and a beacon of light may have been peaking through the canopy above to reveal her to me. Hearing her light voice, a muscle jumped in my cheek. I needed her. I needed her for selfish purposes of course. I didn't want her, nor did I need her for emotional reasons. I needed her as my wife to repopulate my clan. My decision was as clinical as that.

Her father was less of a threat than I had once perceived. I marched into the manor with a burst of fervent courage to demand Hinata Hyuuga as my own, "I won't take no for an answer," I ended my long monologue of how convenient it was for me to have her repopulate my clan and fill any desire of the Hyuuga clan in order to have her hand. However, I knew my poor reputation would make it hard on me.

"That'll be fine," the old man stifled a smile. "She'll make a good wife. I'll send her as soon as she returns from her mission and she shall be yours."

"There's a catch?" I guessed there would be. This was an honorable woman being given to a rogue ninja.

"Absolutely none. You have nothing I desire. You most likely have nothing but your power, the Hyuuga clan is well off and better off without her," he demurred after raising his hot tea to his lips and sat the cup down. "Although I must ask, what worth do you see in her?"

I gulped, unable to answer such a simple question. See...in her? I couldn't recall the thoughts until I exhibited the feeling. I was stricken in the chest by a phenomenal existence. Lust would be the easiest answer. Lust was all I could think of. "Whatever a man sees when he loves someone," I choked and looked up cooly to try to pretend he didn't hear what I said, "I only want to use her in a-..."

"You disgust me. Leave me. She will be escorted to you soon."

Soon, a new sort of morning came each day. There was warmth on the edge of the bed. Breakfast had not been prepared yet, but I had had a decent meal the night before and the night before that. The late fall air could be felt throughout my lair, and so the warm water of the hot spring was especially right for the season. A breeze blew through my hair as I opened the window of my bedroom after exiting the baths. I was tempted to smile, "Does it suit you?"

Of course there was no response, but I wasn't alone.

I cleared my throat, and repeated myself as kindly as I knew how, "Does it suit you?"

"You're being vague," concisely she spoke.

"The weather. Does it suit you?"

"I much rather the weather of Konoha," with that she left the room. Although her tone was pestered, she didn't make an attempt to exit dramatically. I liked that. I liked that enough to follow her.

Following her out, I clutched my robe. I couldn't really say I had a preference for traits in other people, but my attraction to her must have been guided by something of the sort. Impure thoughts of her had managed to follow me out the country after abandoning most of my attachment. I had to make a quick return to retrieve her, "Hinata?" I surveyed the living area quickly. She was in the corner behind the door and suddenly lunged at me with a knife. I stepped to the side and then behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling it against mine. "Hinata..." I sighed.

She was free to kill me at any time, so I didn't take away any of her weapons. Of course, I'd be able defend myself against her futile efforts. She was also free to try to escape, but it wasn't difficult to stop her. Byakugan was inferior to Sharingan for the most part.

I chose her. I chose her because of all the faces and people I remembered, hers stuck out along with my teammates. She was shy and had no bad intentions, so with people like her, I had difficulties being completely cold towards. I suppose shyness was one trait that I had a preference for. Hinata's hair was also quite long and smelled of lilies even when she skipped baths to ward me away. Her long hair wasn't the only admirable feature. As clinically as I wanted to observe her, I felt a particular interest in her breasts as they had grown since I last saw her and now had the ability to bounce with her slightest movements. My hand slipped up her shirt and she moaned. She had learned not to resist my bouts of pleasure, "Please don't drool on me," she whispered.

"I'm not drooling!" I snapped, my face covered in red, and pulled away. I knew she enjoyed it. She had to. The face she made as I touched her was brimming with ecstasy. She couldn't resist me. I raised my hands to her breasts, pushing her back against the door.

"Uchiha-san..." her voice was sweet and high in pitch. The yearning lilac of her eyes was hidden beneath her eyelids. Even her stomach was growling for me... "I'm hungry." She pulled away, making her way to the kitchen. I reached out my hand to her, but she didn't even look back and that felt offensive as innocent as it was.

No, I hadn't gotten any further than that with her. Touching, kissing and frustration was all that occurred even in our bed. I suppose most with my magnitude of power would opt to rape such a damsel in distress, but even I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing to someone who smiles which such innocence. Already, I had managed to depress her; however, one could say that she's been depressed for a long time. Despite my urgency to restore the Uchiha clan, thinking of her feelings and thoughts of me distressed me to the point that it affected my decisions with her.

Besides all that, I myself was still a virgin, and didn't exactly know how to cross over from making-out into sex. I did, however, know that making-out does not make a girl pregnant (courtesy of Kabuto).

I took a seat at the dining room table, and immediately blurted out something that had been on my mind, "Have you ever had sex before?"

She dropped an egg, but didn't scurry to clean it, "I-I'm not answering that!"

Since she's not answering, does that mean she has had sex or she hasn't? Maybe she doesn't want me to think of her as awkward, or maybe she doesn't want me to know she's loose. The chances favored her being more experienced than me. Physically, she had been past average sexual maturity at a young age. Perhaps she had relations with Naruto. I gripped the table cloth as the thought grazed my mind. Perhaps her teammates had beat me to deflowering the heiress. I breathed out heavily, "Do you not think of me in a sexual way?"

"I only have eyes for Naruto," her face was red as she said this.

My face grew red as well. I knew I was attractive. I never had to make that clear to myself until now. Suddenly, I lost my appetite. The thought of her and Naruto together caused me to blurt this out, "Naruto's an idiot." I didn't mean it, but I wanted to convince her otherwise. I needed to establish his inferiority to persuade her to be - maybe someday - attracted to me.

"Naruto's brilliant," she scrambled the eggs in the skillet causes the sizzling sound to intensify. "He has a heart of gold and still manages to care about you."

I cared about Naruto, too, but that point was unrelated, "I'm smarter than him; I'm stronger than him; I'm taller than him; My dick is slightly larger than his last time I checked." I raised my eyebrow after the last one, expecting her to challenge it. She had seen my Situation before, and if she's seen Naruto's, she didn't have anything to challenge it...I had hoped.

"I don't get why all of that matters to you, Uchiha-san," she frowned, setting the table. There was a long pause. "Regardless, he's married to Sakura now."

My eyes widened. Naruto got married before I did? Bittersweet since I didn't have to worry about him trying to take Hinata away. My appetite was back. I gulped down a bite of onigiri, and muttered, "I'll marry you, you know." Somehow I'd give her a life that Naruto would never have been able to provide. A large estate abundant with beautiful children that loved her would be her future. As days would soon pass, she would no longer remember her feelings for him, for I would be the one to make an honest woman out of her.

"No thank you," she flashed a quick smile before frowning once more.

I let out a deep sigh, "Well, I'm going to train. You're free to go shopping if you want." We finished our meals in silence. I went to back to my bedroom to get dressed, and when I returned towards the door I found that Hinata was still at the table. No tears were falling from her eyes, however she looked frightened. One hand was holding the other and she stared down at her uneaten plate. She had no expression when she caught me approaching her. The way the light of the window shone on her seemed as though she were posing for a portrait, "You're a beautiful woman." I realized I had said this at a different points throughout each day when I was caught off guard by her profile. I tilted her chin up and lowered my lips to her forehead. A more passionate kiss would be too much for the both of us at that moment.

I didn't want to leave her alone - I never did - but I left to train as part of my daily routine. While I was gone, she rarely left the house unless it was to buy groceries. For the most part, she stayed in the living room to write. I knew not what she wrote of, but she had already done enough to fill several books. The house was never out of order either. I wasn't a particularly messy person although I was neglectful of certain duties like ironing and dusting. She took care of that.

The mountain I often hiked up had a patch of flowers she seemed to favor. Maybe that would make her smile, I thought. Lately, my objective has been less to make her yield and more to make her favor me. I vied for her attention.

I returned home to dinner already prepared. Hinata wasn't anywhere to be found. I set the lilies on the table before looking around the house. She wasn't in the living room or the first bathroom either. Maybe she had fallen asleep. My palms began to sweat as I twisted the doorknob slowly. I heard her moan. Was she with a man? I burst through the door and there she lie, naked, on the bed, shamelessly touching herself.

Girls did that sort of thing? I did an about face, "S-Sorry."

"Uchiha-san!" she scurried to gather the sheets to cover herself.

I glanced back with my nervous glare, "Why were you doing that?" I turned back to my corner. "You're free to put your clothes back on."

"W-Weren't you turned-on?"

"What!" I looked down at my swelling member. I mean, of course I was, but what does she care? Perhaps she wanted to expose my weakness, or test my inclinations. I then felt her closer. Her soft hand and grazed my arm as she layed her head against my back. "I don't understand what you're doing."

This wasn't Hinata. Girls like her didn't have sex drives. They looked for love and only love. To them, sex came second. Yet here she was, backing me into a corner, tugging at the rim of my pants like she wanted me.

"Sasuke..." she muttered. This had to be a dream, but it wasn't. Maybe it was a hallucination. Hinata Hyuuga was coming onto me. "Will you do what I want you to?"

I nodded, her words only vibrations warming my skin.

"You'll do anything?"

"Anything," my voice cracked. We were about to have sex, weren't we?

The nymph in her smiled and guided me to the bed then pushed me down. The sheets had never felt softer. I could've taken charge, but beneath her I felt so weak. It was like she was dominating me. Sensations rose on my skin wherever she touched. My groin was pulsating and flaming enough to keep me frozen. My mouth was opened slightly, yet my breathing was heavy enough to echo throughout the house.

Hinata's enchanted fingers glided down my freshly sweaty abdomen and into my pants. I looked back to her face to reconfirm they were her hands when she grabbed it. Before I could let out a moan, her lips reached mine to stifle me. Reaching up with my quivering hand, I cupped her left breast. Her firm nipple sank between my index and middle finger.

"Sasuke..." she replied.

She liked that. I wanted to hear more sounds and reactions, but all I could hear were my own. Already she had brought my pants to my ankles and my shirt over my head. I had done nothing. I squeezed my eyes shut. It felt almost embarrassing to have a woman take charge of me like this. Not to mention, this entire ordeal felt equivalent to cheating on Hinata. I would much rather do the fondling, but perhaps she had been tired of waiting.

Her lips left mine and she pulled from off of me, falling to my side. Tears were streaming from her eyes, "U-Uchiha-san?"

I shot up, surveying the room as if awaking from sleep. It felt like her voice came from another area of the room. The real Hinata was here. However, she wasn't a 3rd party she was curled up next to me, clutching my arm and scared.

What had I done?

She continued, covering herself up, "I'm not ready... I'm not sure why I acted like that just now, but I need to wait...please. This is my first time."

I felt a smile in my gut, but before it surfaced grabbed a pillow to cover my face and groan. It was a groan of relief, "Are you alright?" My voice was muffled by the pillow, but she could still understand me.

"Yes, it's just, it was like I was awake, but I was sleep at the same time."

"Were you drunk?"

"No!" she said defensively.

I pet her on the head as I pulled my pants up, "You really got me going... but I had a weird feeling."

"I-I'm still going, too!" she said as innocently as something like that could be said. What was the point if in the end she didn't want to do anything with me?

We stared at each other for a minute. Being a man, it was difficult to hold back my intensifying urges to take her then and there. Yet being a man in love, I got up to leave the room and alleviate my feelings alone, leaving her with the words, "You're very cute."

**hmfan24: Um, well... 0.o... I guess I'll go ahead and rate this M. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get that carried away, but... what would you call this sort of story? Dark humor? Angst/humor/romance? I'm really not so sure of myself when I claim my sanity anymore. I'm sorry. Update or...? Sigh, I'll just post this.**


End file.
